


Mr Shirogane

by empoleon117



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtus mentioned, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Good Lotor (Voltron), Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Lotor and Adam have a shit ton of kids, Lotor is sassy, M/M, Medic Lotor, Multi, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Teacher Adam, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), Tutoring, Wholesome, implied omega verse, they have a boxer named Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empoleon117/pseuds/empoleon117
Summary: Rose needs help with her work but her mom doesn't teacher the subject she needs help in, so she turns to her teacher... who also happens to be her mom's ex.





	Mr Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here is the kids:  
Lotus (F) and Rose (F) are twins (15)  
Carnation (MTF) (14)  
Dandelion (M) (13)  
Lily (F) (10)  
Hibiscus (F) (9)  
Daisy (F) (4 weeks)

Rose was not doing well in her classes. She was failing in her piloting coarse and needed the extra help. She had been looking for a tutor but she didn't find any students to help her, so she decided to brave up and go to the teacher, Mr Shirogane.

Takeshi was watching something on his monitor and no even realizing that the girl was there. She waited five minutes before speaking up but very quietly. "Mr S." She said. No response. "Mr S?" She said a little louder. Takeshi blinked but didn't look up. "Mr Shirogane!" She yells, causing the man to fall out of his chair. Shiro looked up at her and sighed. "Oh! Rose! Its just you. Good to see you, honey. Um, do you need something?" He asked. "Yes. Well, i have a problem. I need a tutor but there are no students willing to help me. I was wondering if you could tutor me." She looks him deep in the eyes with her soft brown irises. Takeshi thought for a moment. He would probably need to reschedule with Curtis but then again, he could learn more about what Adam is up to. Maybe he can even try to wiggle his way in. And the daughter or his enemy and the love of his life was right here asking for help. This was perfect! "Of course! Just give me a date and we can meet then." Shiro says to her. Rose tells him Thursdays and Fridays are best. The two agree and go on their ways.

Adam was making dinner for his family of nine in the Garrison's apartments while his baby was sitting in the highchair. His husband and children were coming back from school soon and everyone needed to eat. "Hi mom!" Lily ran in and hugged her mother. "Theres my girl! How was your day?" Adam kissed her forehead and smiled gently, hugging her back. "I did good! Today I talked to Mr Shirogane and he said he will be my tutor." She explains, putting her backpack away and taking her shoes off. Adam paused and looked to his daughter. "Rose, I thought you said you would ask a student for help?" Adam clarified. "Well, I asked everyone but they all said no. They all are busy and stuff." Rose puffs but Adam knows the real answer.

The kids are very suspicious of his children, especially since they are Galra. Rose has lavender skin with big brown eyes, pointed ears, a button nose and short white hair. Lotus looks just like her twin but has longer hair in pigtails. The only kids that are a human skin tone are Daisy and Hibiscus. They both have their mother's hazelnut skin tone but Daisy has dark brown hair while Hibiscus has white hair.

Soon, everyone was home. Lotus went right to her room to change from her uniform into comfortable clothing, Danny say down and started to make a plate of food, Hibiscus showered and then came to the table to eat, Daisy drank her milk already and was put her her evening nap, Rose looked around as her siblings flooded in, Lotor sat down in his chair waiting for his family. "Alright. So tonight is rice, beans, tortillas, meats and stuff to make tacos or just eat how it is." Adam set everything on the table. "Looks great, love." Lotor kissed his cheek and everyone was gathered to eat.

\--------------------------------------**THE NEXT DAY**\-----------------------

Rose stayed after class to work with her teacher. She finally was understanding what he was saying and felt much better about her work. She finished her homework and felt so much better. "Say, crazy question... How is your mom?" Shiro asked curiously. "Moms good" She says. "How come I haven't seen him in a while? Is he taking time off?" Takeshi wondered. 'Well, had Daisy a few weeks ago so he is really tired." Rose explained. "Do you guys have a big family?" Shiro asks again but a little louder. "Yeah, I am the oldest of seven... Why do you ask?" Rose tilted her head in wonder. Shiro blinked and realized he was starting to turn red. They were suppose to marry but instead he went on the mission and came back to his ex with the enemy. Takeshi was pissed, he was suppose to have a family with Adam, not Lotor! He felt upset but still had to accept it. Now he is the teacher of his ex's oldest daughter... oldest of seven kids. She was suppose to be his daughter! "Mr S? You are turning red. Are you Okay?" the girl asked innocently. "Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine." He says as he takes a deep breath. " Okay, well I will see you later." She says goodbye and leaves. Shiro rubbed his eyes and groaned. "I need a life." 

Lotus was in the cafeteria eating when her sister sat down with her. "Hey, sis. How is your day going?" Rose asked her. "Eh, I'm fine. Tired. Wish I could go home and just play Mario." Her twin said. Rose sighed and took out her own lunch. "You know, Mr S was weird today." Rose recalls. "Hes a grown ass man with a lunchable in his work bag along with a water bottle that he thinks says 'leader' in Galran but it really says 'booty' , you are just noticing now?" Lotus points her fork at her sister. "No! I mean that he was asking a lot of questions about mom. "Maybe they were in the same class. People are still shocked hes alive. The memorial wall had to be fixed but everyone is still shook." Lotus eats her leftovers. "You just said shook." Rose giggled. "Shut up! Anyways, maybe tell mom. He could talk to him about it. Seems creepy." Lotus smirks. "No, I don't want to scare mom. I think I'll ask dad." Rose says. After eating, Rose goes to the med bay to see her father who was cleaning materials for the doctors. "Hi dad." Rose smiles and hugs him. "Hey, Rosie. Whats up?" he asks her as he puts the scalpel down. "Well, I got to ask you something... does Mr Shirogane have a past with mom?" She asked. Lotor looked at his daughter like she was a three headed creature. "Why would you want to know that?" Lotor tries to understand. "Well, Mr S was asking about mom a lot today." Rose explained and looked to her shoes, she didn’t like when he got upset. “Rosie, your mother was engaged to him a long time ago, before he met me. I’m sure he is jealous or even worried. Don’t concern yourself. We can invite him for dinner one night and we can all talk, ok?” Lotor conversed with his daughter, he was more mature now than he was. “Sounds good.” Rosie smiles


End file.
